recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuisine of Haryana
Simple Eating Habits Simplicity is the key word when it boils down to eating and drinking for the Harayanavis, essentially living in rural areas. The 2-meal a day routine is followed in rural areas with the afternoon hunger pangs being put to rest in the fields. That’s for the villagers; they don’t eat breakfast and go straight to lunch which consists of loaves made from flour (either bajra, wheat or gram) with salt and enough green chillies to put anyone else on fire. The evening meal – normally after a hefty drinking bout for the men – is another simple affair of khichri (porridge) of bajra and moong or rice. In urban areas it’s a slightly different story. Breakfast is a common feature, especially for working people. Earlier bajra and bejhar (gram and barley mixture) flour was being used but now wheat is more popular. Saag (a veggie preparation) is common as is milk, curd and buttermilk. The afternoon meal is usually a simple affair yet again, but at night the menu can be very varied with meat and vegetables sitting side by side. The food of Haryana or Haryanvi food as it is called has a certain relationship with the land itself. The food is prepared with the purest of all intentions. The intention is that the eater must relish every part of the food and it is prepared with no fuss at all. The food also like the other parts of their tradition has evolved out of their culture. The food is as uncomplicated as is their civilization. Haryana can also be regarded as ‘the land of the rotis’ as the natives cannot resist the steaming hot and delicious rotis. The rotis may be the worst substitute to a pizza in terms of its taste but when nutrition is considered it greatly surpasses most contemporary foods. Haryana is popular for its cattle wealth and is an ideal home for Haryana cow and Murrah buffalo. There is no dearth of milk as well as milk products in the cuisine of Haryana. People prepare ghee and butter at home and you can see a liberal usage of ghee in their regular diet. The Home made butter is called tindi or nooni ghee and in most homes daily they churn fresh ghee. It is habitual for people to give gifts prepared from ghee to a girl’s family. Buttermilk and tea is a common drink. Lassi is prepared from yoghurt. One of the significant loves for lassi can be measured from Haryani’s Thandai; milk based sweet drink called Kachi lassi in Haryana. Fresh vegetables are taken daily. Pethe ki subji is made on special occasions. The most relished dishes are Raabri and Bajre ki khichri with lassi. Teet ka achar is a pickle made of Kair tree. Some of the popular Haryana cuisines are Singri ki sabzi, Kachri ki Sabzi, Methi Gajar, Mixed Dal, Hara Dhania Cholia, Kadhi Pakora, Tamatar Chutney, Bathua Raita, Khichri, Mithe Chawal, Besan Masala Roti Makhan, Bhura Roti Ghee, Bajra Aloo Roti Makhan, Churma, Kheer and Malpuas. Eating Joints Dhabas In a great state Haryana what is perhaps the most common are the roadside dhabas (eating joints). The food is rich and can be excellent at some of these, although don’t depend on that if you have a weak stomach. Frequented by truckers and cabbies, you can also find the brat pack eating here. Beverages Lassi (made from curd) and sherbat are a must. Sherbat in India has varied flavours, from slightly sweet to sugar syrup, and so it is in Haryana. Category:North Indian Cuisine